westwood_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
'Season 1 '''is the premiere, the first season of Mateo's fan-made series, Westwood. Writing Production began March 3rd, 2018. Summary “Westwood” is set in the town of Westwood where everything seems perfect until one accident tears the town apart as they mourn over the loss of a beloved father and his daughter. However, Jakob comes to believe this may have not been accident after all, but with the help of his sister’s friends, Nicole, Makena, Kevin and Silas, he leads a group into finding out what really happened to his father and sister. The truth will set him free from the mystery of the unknown. Cast Main Characters * Jakob Anderson – TBA/16 * Nicole Knight – TBA/16 * Kevin Noel – TBA/16 * Makena Barne - TBA/16 * Avery Kapfer – TBA/16 * Silas Vila – TBA/16 * Sean Myers – TBA/16 * Alexa Anderson – TBA/16 Recurring Characters :''Add characters here when they have appeared in at least 3 episodes in the season. * TBA – TBA/16 Guest Cast :Add characters here when they have appeared in 2 episodes or less in the season. * TBA – TBA/16 Storyline Jakob Anderson The intelligent, handsome and ambitious son of a widowed mother, and a father who died in car accident along with his sister. His biggest goal in life is not to follow his father’s footsteps in being a lawyer—hoping to not tarnish his father’s reputation. Will his involvement in his family's death distract him from his father's footsteps? Nicole Knight One of Alexa’s three best friends up until the day she died in a car accident. She is a very talented person with talents of singing and playing instruments, such as the violin and piano. She seems soft but bring out her bad side and she’ll wish you hadn’t. Will the death of her best-friend could take a toll on her talent? Kevin Noel One of Alexa’s three best friends up until the day she died in a car accident. Kevin is one of the smart kids in school, his dream is to become a writer and write for a living. His knowledge has earned him trophies in academic decathlons. Will the death of his best friend falter or advance his dreams in life? Makena Barne One of Alexa's three best friends up until the day she died in a car accident. Makena was ultimately the 4th member of Alexa's small friend group. Makena dreams of becoming an artist, but the death of her dear friend may end that dream. Can she recover, and focus on her dream, or will the grief be too much? Avery Kapfer The “Mean Girl” in school, known for her rivalry with Alexa up until the day she died in the car accident. Alexa and Avery competed in sing-offs to show who is better. Avery usually won and made life for Alexa terrible. Now, she’s gone and Avery remains on top of the world. Will she finally get the happiness she has wanted after all or will this become her downfall? Silas Vila Close friend to Jakob in High School, also the boyfriend to Alexa before she died in a car accident. He is a very closed-off person but when he opens up, he can be a very real friend to you. Will his life crumble to pieces now that his girlfriend is gone? Sean Myers Jakob’s best friend and considerably family to the Andersons. He is a very intelligent and relax person. Often the person who everyone turns to reveals secrets to. Will he become estranged from the family or grow closer? Alexa Anderson A bubbly, talented and amazing friend dies after getting killed in a car accident. She was part of a group of outsiders with her two best friends, Nicole and Kevin. She was tormented by her biggest rival in school, Avery, who was jealous of Alexa’s talents up till the day she died in a car accident. With her out of everyone's life, will it bring out the best or the worst in everyone? Episodes: